123456-dear-carbine
Content ---- ---- not enough players playing to warrant news time. but hey! they were at PaX east in front of the AlienWare booth (they probably thought the alienware logo was a bit "wildstaresque") negative jokes aside. wildstar will be ready for its big push soon (i say after drop 6, for them to have time to create content for the cash shop). probably will require a business model switch though... unfortunately. but it WILL happen. i just know it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree. As a guy who tries to spread the good word of Wildstar as much as he can, one of the most common barriers I come across in my attempts to recruit new players is the misconception that the game is dying. Seemingly low-budget advertisements like that only help to reaffirm that misconception amongst those who do not know any better, I'm afraid. | |} ---- Another barrier is getting people to see past the graphics. Ive commonly seen on another forum people saying they'd try the game if the graphics weren't so cartoony and "wowish". (personally I love the cartoony graphics.) | |} ---- God forbid a game goes outside "gritty and mostly browns/grays/greens" for a stylistic choice. | |} ---- Honestly, some people need to get off their "look at all them grawawphics" high horse. Even EQ Next was going the same route with a stylized look because it really is more appealing in the long run. | |} ---- It's a thing for some people. Yes, it's not a very cool thing. We've had boring monochrome backgrounds for ages because it mimics real life more closely, and it's been horribly stale. But some people want that. You can't please everyone. I think Carbine went the right way making Wildstar stand out somewhat. I mean, even when we were getting sick of that Strain style purple, at least it was something different! | |} ---- May I suggest that an obvious response to those people is "When you take out an opponent, it's true that they don't make clouds of pink mist as they crumple in perfect ragdoll physics. But on the plus side, they DO blow up into meaty chunks. Mmmmm, meaty chunks." If they don't see the appeal or get the joke, the game probably isn't going to appeal to them anyways. ;) | |} ---- Ludicrous gibs. | |} ---- At the end of the day, appreciation of any game's art style is entirely subjective and you're never going to please everyone. Heck, there are also people who were originally drawn to the game in large part due to the stylized, cartoony aesthetic. I happen to be one of these players. If the game had looked like yet another boring, angst-ridden, pseudo-realistic rpg, I probably wouldn't have given the game a second thought back when I first heard about it. | |} ---- Maybe we could use that graphical improvement. Make sure that when they blow up into meaty chunks, we get a cloud of pink mist. And then Seeger can use it for an Evian commercial. | |} ---- It's like playing a Saturday morning sci-fi cartoon. | |} ---- Agreed. Protostar's general atmosphere really pushes that too; Feels like old school marketing for the future! EDIT: Also I do wish the game sent out more marketing pushes. I had quit the game in September of last year and got drawn back in and it feels almost like a new game. They've really smoothed out a lot of things and it's pretty fantastic. I think the move to megaservers has people scared regarding the population, but I really hope to see a large resurgence as it feels phenomenal as of now. | |} ---- Agree 100% with both of you. | |} ---- ---- ---- Correct me if I am wrong, but wasn't Frost the one that was the mastermind behind the flicks that attracted the Wildstar hype? It is a shame that he left. I guess he jumped ship before it sunk :( | |} ---- Absolutely! He definitely forsaw everything 3 months after launch and jumped ship. You heard it here on the forums. | |} ---- ---- well, yeah. he did. i am quite certain if you would work there you would also know. | |} ---- I agree, playing the game because of graphics is like watching porn for the plot line. | |} ---- Do you ever get tired of reading your own posts, in every thread, about this game dying and how it sucks compared to GW2? Cuz I sure do... | |} ---- And you work there? Awesome, so you don't know the reason then! (I remember Frost saying he wanted to start development on a new project seen as his role at carbine was mostly over... yknow because it mostly was) | |} ---- ----